The present inventions relates to a system for embedding the manipulation or addition of information, digital media and/or data relating to posts, videos or digital media. Users interacting with the disclosed system will be able to identify (locate), refer and/or embed information, digital media, and/or data (using the system or various API).
Allowing for any number of people to discover, watch and share originally-created videos. YouTube provides a forum for people to connect, inform, and inspire others across the globe and acts as a distribution platform for original content creators and advertisers large and small.
Businesses have been able to grow audiences around trending post, videos and digital media. Businesses of any size can interact with people around the world and share content from anywhere. With the greater social impact from various technologies, devices, software and influencers any person who chooses to share on the internet can share at anticipated and unanticipated levels. Now all it takes is a trendy video or post to go viral and to be seen around the world by millions and even billions of people in the matter minutes or days. Where if you asked 20 years ago to have the same impact on the same scale would be priceless and cost more than any budget would allow. Not only business benefits from advancements in technology but so do people. People have become famous or made a living from creating an environment with various levels of social impact. It is now a common trend to not only ask for a resume but to investigate a user's social impact. Social impact has also gone political where revolutions to presidential campaigns are uses everything available to reach more. From these new platforms revenues must be created to support the growing demand of information and data, advertising within these platforms continues to grow as better more effective methods allow none intrusive and native ways for these platforms to grow financially.
Advancements relating to the web and mobile are making it more possible for people to be attached and connected to the surrounding world, choosing various levels of impact to be actively social throughout the web and world. The disclosed system allows for users to find meaningful information, photos can be taken and shared from anywhere with information traveling faster and becoming more reliable. Users who take photos or view photos with the said invention embark on a very unique experience, taking what a photo says (photo is a thousand words) the meaning, the feelings, the experience of the past (the photo), and redefining how the photo associates with users supporting and producing additional meaning/value to users. These photos make it simpler for users to express themselves while sharing towards new means of communication. The disclosed system also makes use of videos, sound, links, objects, locations, proximity whereby embedding to posts and tags.
Current methods use a single post and share system (i.e.: google+, Facebook, Twitter, Pinterest), where one user can post one or multiple items (digital media, links, etc) and then another user can share that with their networks. The disclosed system platform provides the same posting system with the ability to create posts to other posts and create posts within digital media. Other embodiments include and may allow for easy integration for users, customers and clients, integrating across the system's network and within networks such as (Facebook, twitter, LinkedIn, etc.).
While there are many applications where the present invention could be implemented, this invention would be used to create a platform that users and business can use while also providing additional resources that allow developers and advertisers to expand the use and implement development tools into their own technologies.